heiressofthenilefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Kemet (HotN)
}} |govtype = Autocratic absolute monarchy |statehead = Fire Lord |holyhead = |currency = |ruler = * * Amanra (formerly) * Tamose (formerly) |owner = |leader = |admin = |appearance = |map = }}Kemet, home to those who bend fire, is an absolute monarchy led by the Fire Lord. It is generally perceived to be a prosperous kingdom by the rest of the known world. Despite its relatively small size, its economy is able to thrive due to the abundance of natural resources; the mountains in the West are rich in minable minerals while the plains further north give birth to abundant wildlife congregating around the various waterholes. The seaport near the capital city of , nestled at the feet of the Western mountains, allows for a profiting international trade, and lines of boats filled with merchandise drifting along the shimmering current of the Nile nurse the inland distribution. Snaking through the entire country and giving its riches to most, the river is of such vital importance that the nation is named after the color of the Nile mud brought down by the annual inundation: the Black Land. The benevolence of the river does not reach all, however, as Kemet’s otherwise tropical climate reach blistering temperatures in the South, halting the path of the great stream and transforming part of the hilly prairie to a desert wasteland. This part is known as Deshret, the Red Land, in references to the dunes that partly ruled the environment. Despite its potential due to its natural resources, Kemet does not possess a large military force, banking more on trade than conquer. With only a small navy at its command, mostly occupied with protecting Thebes' seaport and its traffic, Kemet's power lies with its well-trained landforce. However, its military has seldom found the need to spring to action, as the Kemetians prefer a more peaceful approach to conflict, always seeking to mediate and defend, rather than conquer and attack. This predisposed pacifistic inclination garners the respect of most other countries, making them a reliable trading partner, though also leaves the nation vulnerable for a large scale hostile takeover. Government Administration Government system: Absolute monarchy Head of state: Fire Lord The Fire Lord is the monarch of Kemet, who wields absolute control of the land and its resources. The supreme military commander and head of the government, they can unilaterally make decisions regarding the kingdom. A hereditary position, the Fire Lord needs to have reached at least twenty-one years of age before they can be crowned by the High Priest of Rairet, the patron spirit of Kemet. To supervise the daily affairs in all the regions, the Fire Lord relies on nomarchs, who govern their appointed area as provincial governors and are accountable for their actions to the Fire Lord or the vizier, the second in command of the nation. To ensure that the Fire Lord knows what went on in their nation, the monarchs travel to the capital of Thebes on a regular basis to convene in a council, where they have the opportunity to voice any misgivings or advice to the Fire Lord. Social status Men and women, regardless of their social class, are viewed as equal under the law, and every Kemetian has the right to petition the administrative rulers, ranging from the nomarchs to the Fire Lord, for an audience. Farmers, workers, and craftsmen make up the bulk of Kemetian society. In return for paying labor taxes, which consisted in relinquishing part of their profits to the national treasury, they are granted ownership of the land they work on and support in their times of need. There is no difference in status between a firebender and a nonbender, though it is documented that firebenders more easily take to the occupations where their abilities are of more use, such as the smitheries and the army. Other benders often do not receive the same treatment and are looked down upon. The sole exception to this are the waterbending physicians hailing from the Water Tribe, whose healing abilities are held in high regard by the Kemetians. As such, any non-firebending populace is mostly found roaming the country away from the elite gathering in the cities. Legal system The head of the legal system is officially the Fire Lord, who was responsible for enacting laws, delivering justice, and maintaining law and order. However, cases involving small claims and minor disputes were generally handled by the nomarch, though everyone was entitled to petition the vizier and, in last resort, the Fire Lord for redress. When more serious crimes were tried, the case was presided by the vizier or the Fire Lord. The Kemetian law was based on a common-sense view of right and wrong that emphasized reaching agreements and resolving conflicts. Since the rule of the Tamose Dynasty, the Kemetian judiciary system was viewed as one of the fairest in the known world, due to Fire Lord Tamose's imposed zero tolerance for corrupt legal officials. To safeguard the fairness of every investigation and trial, Ma'at, the patron spirit of truth, justice, and harmony, was invoked in every judgment made. This way, the one to cast judgment would face the threat of eternal damnation if they acted on any other value than the truth. There was a wide variety of punishments, depending on the severity of the offense. The penalty for minor crimes usually involved the imposition of fines, beatings, facial mutilation, whereas more serious crimes were punished by imprisonment or even public execution. Official crest The official crest of Kemet is the ankh symbol of life cradled by tendrils of fire, featuring the colors red, gold, and black. The insignia has an ubiquitous presence on banners, capes, uniforms, wallpaper, and jewelry, especially those worn by the royal family and high officials. Trivia * Kemet is the replacement of what is the Fire Nation in the Avatar franchise. * Kemet and Deshret are both names used to refer to Ancient Egypt, which is fitting as the culture of the country is also reminiscent of Ancient Egypt. }} Category:Heiress of the Nile locations (fanon)